


Teach Your Lover Well

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fondling, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Fisting, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: One lover teaches his lover something new.





	Teach Your Lover Well

Fox Mulder was sitting at the desk in the den, working on his lap top-- when suddenly he heard the front door open. Walter Skinner, his lover, had come home. He listened for him to ascend the stairs and enter the den. Once he did, Mulder turned his head, looking over his glasses. He gave his lover a wide welcoming grin.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Skinner smiled as he came over to his lover, bending over the back of the chair and wrapping his arms around him.

Mulder grasped Skinner's arms and tilted his head up. He then spun the chair around and stood up, giving him a passionate welcome home kiss. Both men moaned into one another's mouths. Mulder broke the kiss.

"I fixed dinner. All your favorites: a thick T-bone with steak fries and corn on the cob."

Skinner slid his hands down and grabbed hold of Mulder's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Mmmm, that sounds great and I'm starving," Skinner rasped.

"Is that so? Then let's eat," Mulder growled, nuzzling his lover's ear lobes.

Skinner gave Mulder one last breathtaking kiss then reluctantly moved out of his embrace.

"I'm going to get out of this suit," Skinner said as he walked out the den.

"Okay. I'll go set the table," Mulder called after him.

Skinner went into the bedroom and started removing his clothes. As he was about to pull his shirt off his shoulders, he turned and noticed Mulder leaning in the doorway with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Skinner asked.

"Nothin', I'm just admiring the view. Do you mind?"

"No, but I thought you were going to set the table," Skinner said peeling off the shirt, baring his broad chest and shoulders.

Mulder let out a groan. "I'm goin', I just got sidetracked," he said, licking his lips seductively.

Skinner chuckled and continued removing his clothes. When he got down to his pants, Skinner slowly unbuckled the belt and slid it through the loops, the whole time not taking his eyes off Mulder. Then languidly pulling down the zipper, he opened his pants. 

"You don't want me to set the table, do you?" Mulder asked, moving into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, propping his head up with his hand.

"What makes you say that?” Skinner questioned as he let his pants drop to his ankles.

"Well, you are giving me a striptease, aren't you?"

"Oh, is that what I'm doing?" Skinner asked coyly, stepping out of his pants and picking them up.

Mulder sat up, sitting crossed legged on the bed. "Do you mean to tell me you have never stripped for anyone?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. Have you?" Skinner asked, removing his socks.

"Well, yeah," Mulder shrugged.

Skinner, clad only in briefs, padded over to his lover and sat down on the bed.

"Who for?"

Suddenly, Mulder was a little uneasy talking about this. "Um...you wouldn't know 'em."

"It was a guy?" Skinner asked, not able to let this go.

"Yeah...the first guy I was with. He kind of taught me how to strip. He bought this video. It was so hot."

"There's a video on how to strip?" Skinner asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah. It showed you how to make your lover hard just by removing your clothes."

"Sounds interesting. Do you still have it?" Skinner asked, rubbing his hand up and down Mulder's thigh.

"No. He got it in the divorce," Mulder joked, bringing Skinner's hand to his lips for a kiss. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I could use it."

"You want to learn how to strip?" Mulder asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, why not? Wouldn't you like me to learn?"

"Hell yeah, but I didn't know you were into that."

"What's there to be into? I think every lover would like to see his lover strip for him every now and then."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Mulder shrugged.

"So, are we going to look for that video?"

"We don't need no stinkin' video. I can teach you." Mulder said with confidence, giving Skinner a lecherous smile.

"You?" 

"Yeah, me."

"Okay. When does the class begin?" Skinner asked, pulling up Mulder's T-shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing? The stripper is supposed to take off his own clothes." Mulder pulled his shirt back down and got off the bed. "We'll begin after dinner, so hurry up and get your ass downstairs."

Skinner pouted and proceeded to change into sweats and a T-shirt as Mulder walked out the bedroom. 

After eating, Skinner leaned his elbows on the table and rested his face on his hands. He watched as Mulder downed the last of his beer. Mulder looked over at him and noticed the smile on his face.

"What?"

"You ready?"

"I guess you are," Mulder said, laying back in the chair.

"Yeah, I am. Where are we going to do it?"

"Hmmm, the boy's eager. I like that. We'll do it in the bedroom. Help me clear the table then we'll go up."

When they finished, Mulder stopped in the living room to get a good CD for the occasion then he bounded upstairs to the bedroom. Once he got there, he found Skinner sitting on the edge of the bed.

He caressed the side of Skinner's face then went to put the CD in the player.

"What do you want me to do?" Skinner asked in a small coy voice.

"Nothing right now, babe. You just sit back. Watch and learn."

Skinner watched as Mulder turned on the CD player. Moments later, the room was filled with the sound of a sensuous beat then the voice of Marvin Gaye drifted through the speakers. Almost immediately Mulder's hips began to sway to the beat.

"’Let's Get It On’. What a perfect choice!" Skinner commented, smiling as Mulder danced over to him. He stood in front of his lover, gyrating his hips while he caressed Skinner's head.

"I'm glad you like my choice of music. I thought it appropriate." Mulder kissed the top of his lover's head, then took a few steps back and turned around. He bent over and wiggled his ass in Skinner's face as he rubbed his hands over it-- then he turned back around and slowly opened his fly.

"You watchin'?" he asked, moving the zipper down excruciatingly slow.

"Oh yes," Skinner said, leaning forward. "I can't take my eyes off you."

"Good." Mulder pulled the zipper of his jeans down very slowly, as he kept his hips moving. "You never stop moving and don't move fast, keep it nice and slow, like this," Mulder explained as he continued to gyrate his hips to the beat and open his jeans. He kept them open then grabbed hold of the hem of his T-shirt, lifting it to reveal his flat belly, then quickly covered it again. He swayed closer to Skinner, sliding his hand underneath his shirt, caressing his stomach and chest. "Let your hands have a mind of their own. Move them all over. Let them feel the heat of your skin, the hardness of muscle, the moisture of sweat." Mulder then slid his hand down inside the front of his pants while his other hand was still caressing his chest and abdomen. Skinner could hear Mulder release a moan of pleasure and he could feel his own cock begin to swell. This was so fuckin' hot! 

Mulder's eyes were closed as he moved in front of his lover. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it on Skinner's then danced away. Skinner grabbed the shirt, pressing his face into the fabric, inhaling his lover's unique scent. Mulder turned his back again and bent over, wiggling his jeans off his hips. When he got them just below his ass cheeks, he turned around and pushed them to his knees. Skinner bit on his lower lip as his lover's jock strap was exposed to him, as well as a huge bulge. Mulder noticed where Skinner's eyes were and decided to grab himself, rubbing his genitals in a slow sensuous rhythm. 

"When did you start wearing a jock strap?" Skinner asked breathless with wide eyes.

"You like?" Mulder asked, turning and rubbing the elastic up and down his ass cheeks.

"Very much, it's a nice surprise. It turned your ass into a bubble butt," Skinner admitted grinning.

"I used to only wear it at the gym, but when I saw they way it made my ass look in jeans, I started wearing it more often." 

Then Mulder pushed his jeans off his legs, stepped out of them and kicked them out the way. He now stood before Skinner in only his jock strap. He swayed back to him, gyrating his groin in Skinner's face.

"You payin' attention?" Mulder asked as he pulled on the elastic of his strap, teasingly.

"Oh yeah, baby! This is so fuckin' hot!"

"Remember to always move, slow and sensual," Mulder said as he turned and rubbed the elastic band of his jock strap up and down his cheeks. Then he turned and exposed his cock, and quickly pulled it back up. "Baby, I'm almost completely naked. Once I am, it's all over, then it'll be your turn. You think you got it?"

Skinner shifted on the bed to relieve some of the pressure in his ever-growing cock. "I think I've got it."

Mulder pushed down this jock strap, then stepped out of it. He threw it at Skinner who caught it then quickly got up to grab his now naked lover. "I am so fuckin' hard." Skinner's hands were all over his lover's body.

"I told ya'," Mulder grinned. "And I never even touched ya'."

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," Skinner growled as he pulled Mulder close.

"No, no, no--not just yet. You've got some strippin' to do mister," Mulder warned as he backed out of Skinner's arms and began to put his clothes back on.

"You've got to be kidding, babe! There is no way I'm going to be able to strip for you without cumming before I remove one stitch of clothes!" Skinner exclaimed.

"Okay, then cum, but I'm going to have to step out. If I stay here while you're doing it I'll get aroused and I already aroused myself, so I'm going to take care of my myself and you can do the same." Once Mulder was dressed again, he left his lover to take care of himself. "Yell, when you're done.

Skinner sat in an armchair and slid his sweats and briefs down to his knees. He reached into the night stand and grabbed the tube of lube. After squeezing some into his palm, Skinner began to quickly fisted himself to orgasm. After recovering and cleaning himself with tissue, he pulled up his sweats and briefs, then called Mulder. When Mulder came back into the room, Skinner got up and stood before him.

"Okay. I think I'm ready," he said, somewhat shyly.

"Great!" Mulder grinned and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm going to need some music. You want to pick something?" Skinner asked insecurely.

Mulder got up and gave him a quick kiss then changed the CD. Once again, the room was filled with the sensual beat, of another Gaye tune, "Sexual Healing". 

"Is this okay?" Mulder asked as he walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, it's fine-- very appropriate," Skinner said with a nervous smile.

Mulder could sense his lover's uneasiness. "Baby, no need to be nervous. It's just me. Close your eyes and move to the music."

"Fox, I'm not much of a dancer," Skinner admitted, awkwardly.

"Neither am I. It's not about dancing. It's about moving. Just feel the music, like I did."

Skinner closed his eyes then started to sway to the beat.

"That's it. Good. Now, listen to your body. It'll tell you what it wants you to do to it." Mulder watched as Skinner began to move his body around the room. He seemed to be in a world of his own. "That's it, now feel your body."

Skinner began to rub his hands over his body. "Slow down. Remember, it's not a race," Mulder commanded. Skinner's hands slowed, as he caressed himself. His hands slowly moved under his shirt and across his chest and belly, then back up to rub and tweak his nipples. Mulder heard a moan escape from his lover. 

"Good, now take something off."

Skinner copied a move Mulder did earlier. He slowly lifted his T-shirt over his head and threw it on the bed then swayed around the room, rubbing his hands across his naked chest and stomach.

"Is this good?" Skinner asked.

"Yes, it's very good, baby. Keep goin'."

Skinner slowly moved one hand down his stomach to his groin, then squeezed his cock and balls through his sweats, while his other hand was tweaking his nipples into hard little nubs. He suddenly turned and pulled down his sweats to reveal his cotton covered butt cheeks then he quickly pulled them back up...teasing his lover.

"That's good, babe. I like that!" Mulder chuckled.

Again Skinner turned and pushed down his sweats very slowly below his butt cheeks, then gyrated his cotton covered ass into Mulder's face. After a few more seconds of this, he pushed his sweats down and stepped out of them, then turned around gyrating his hips. He began to thrust his groin into Mulder's face as he squeezed his cock through the cotton, then he slid his hand down the front of his briefs to cup his balls. Mulder watched in amazement. Skinner apparently learned very quickly and it was evident that Mulder wasn't the only one enjoying his performance. He could see that his lover's cock was hard beneath his briefs. Mulder could feel his own cock throbbing as he continued to watch his gyrating lover.

"After I lose these," he announced, stretching out the waistband of his briefs, "it'll be all over."

"Do it, babe! Do it!" Mulder shouted, leaning forward.

Skinner turned around and slid his briefs down, exposing his tight, firm ass. He swayed his hips to the beat as he pushed them down his legs to step out of them. Suddenly, one foot got caught in the leg opening, making him loose his balance and he fell over onto the bed and into Mulder's arms.

Skinner's face was a deep shade of red, as he looked up at Mulder. "I'm sorry. I tried," he said sadly, sitting up and pulling his briefs off his feet, then moving to sit next to Mulder on the bed.

"Walter, you did very well." 

Skinner's face showed that he didn't believe it. 

Mulder grabbed his hand and put it on the hard bulge in his jeans. "Do you feel this?"

Skinner's eyes were wide. "Yeah."

"That's how well you did. You got me hard just by taking off your clothes."

A smile came over Skinner's face. "I did that?" he asked innocently, with his hand still on his lover's bulge.

"Yes, you did. So, what are you going to do about it?" Mulder grinned.

"Well, if I take care of this," Skinner smirked, giving Mulder's bulge a squeeze for emphasis, "will you give me an A, teach?"

"I'll give you more than an A-- I'll give you my ass."

With that, Mulder quickly removed his clothes again and gave his brilliant student his ass and other parts of his body that he desired. Skinner went straight to the head of the class...or should I say...to the head of the cock.

 

The End


End file.
